officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.2 (Cryptid Realms)
Plot Gerry, Anastasia and Shane reunite, and see, up close, the real Nessie follow them through the portal, swim past them and vanish in the depths of the ocean where the rift was. Confused and terrified, Shane suggests they explore but Anastasia refuses to move. Gerry discovers the rift has closed, and Shane works out that the Loch Ness monster must have come through and could never return home until now because the rift doesn't stay open for long. A fantastic, yet slightly unrealistic, Quetzalcoatlus flies in from the distance and lands by them, with a woman on it's back. She introduces herself as Arcana Undique, who has spent 15 years in this land, which she calls the Dinosaur Dimension, a parallel universe were dinosaurs never went extinct and evolved over 66 million years, and some mammals, including humans and great apes, do not exist. Back in Arcana's shelter, a half destroyed plane entitled 'The Canary', she explains that Interdimensional rifts originated from the God Realm, where the gods Pandora and Chronos teamed up to create a type of doorway between worlds that would be very hard to find and access, and would be drawn towards people that would need either an escape to this world or someone extremely dedicated in conspiracy theories that felt they didn't belong - like Shane. Arcana says that she was exploring, but danger lay ahead and there was no way to escape, and because of the open space, a rift appeared to her suddenly and she went through. Claiming she has met Pandora and Chronos, Anastasia thinks everything it crap despite dinosaurs everywhere around them. Arcana sadly tells them that the chances of leaving this world and next to nothing, as she has been here for nearly 80 years. With no other option, they spend the next few days bonding and informing Arcana of everything she's missed since the 1930s (she went through the rift from 1937 to 2000) Arcana takes the three to meet Nessie, actually a mauisaurus, on 3 September. They also see a fully evolved, enormous Spinosaurus, which is perhaps the most fascinating dinosaur in the realm. A rift-like portal then opens up, exciting Anastasia and Gerry, but Arcana reveals that it is Pandora and Chronos, the gods, that came to her a few days are being stranded in the dimension. Gerry and Anastasia tell them that they want to go home, and don't want to stay in the Dinosaur Dimension, and Chronos offers Gerry a job; to become the official world cryptid hunter. His job would be to scour the entire Human Dimension's earth of all the cryptids that do not belong there, then find the realm - or time - they do belong in and safely return them there. Chronos also reveals that the Interdimensional rifts do not necessarily go to the different dimensions, they can just be a different time. Although it is a lot to take in, Gerry decides to go along with it, asking Anastasia, Shane and Arcana if they would like to join him. Shane happily accepts, prompting Anastasia to reluctantly accept too. Arcana declines to permanently travel with them, but if they need help then she'll be happy to assist. Laatly, Chronos gives Gerry a unique phone-like device, with a touch screen and the option to type in a realm and a time, then have the option to either press Open/Close Dimension and open/close a portal to said realm, or open a database of realms on the device to help them find the cryptid time and habitats. Gallery DinosaurDimension.jpg Category:Cryptid Realms episodes